Captain Falcon and Virion's Halloween Extravaganza
by HeathcliffLover13
Summary: Welcome to the Halloween party of the century! A Halloween special for my favourite duo and friends! There are some links to my other works, including: 'The Nintendo Games'; 'More Than Just a Game' and 'The Adventures of Virion and Captain Falcon'


It is October 31st – the night of the Halloween extravaganza! The sky is darker than the risen, that once lurked the realm; the trees act as black silhouettes, each of the bare branches pointing in the direction of a large mansion, and – upon a closer look – there are evident red splodges against the window…

Suddenly, the doors to the mansion fling wide open, letting in the cold, winter breeze. Slowly, smoke that covers the floor leaves the building, and a dark chuckle fills the air…

"Welcome… to the Halloween extravaganza of the year!" A person is standing at the door – a slender looking person. Another soon stands behind them, and a grin is evidently noticeable on their face.

"Bro, you are underselling this! It's the party of the century!" The two high five, and the smoke clears to reveal none other than Virion and Captain Falcon!

The archer is dressed in a count Dracula costume. Some of the materials are purposely ripped and slightly baggy; yet all the same there is still that elegance to it – or at least there would be, if fake fangs weren't in his mouth and if he didn't have small lines of 'blood' streaming down his mouth.

The bounty hunter, on the other hand, is dressed in some tight wrestling pants; along with a heavy weight champions belt!

"So, shall we try that again before the guests arrive, or are we generally okay?" The 'vampire' asks the other.

"Nah man, we have this in the bag!" The 'wrestler' says. "Besides, we've done a good job! The house is spooky as ever – those real bow and arrows come as real use for stuff like this. Oh, and the red blobs of jelly we have placed on the windows? Quality."

"That was your idea though, instead of wasting the nearly out of date powder. Ha! Everybody will run in fear at the thought of an actual murder taking place!" Virion grins in response, and the two men high five again. "Douglas, go check on Count Chompula and Wolverine Frederick"

"Already on it!" Captain Falcon charges off to go check on the others work; ultimately leaving Virion alone-

"Hello, Virion."

In a split second, the archer jumps back around to face the door! There, he finds none other than his adoptive child – Ashley – who is accompanied by three other young looking individuals…

"How many times… Please, call me dad – and, erm, who are these three young men?"

"Only two of these are male, Virion." Ashley lets out a deep sigh. "You even know two of which from the Games! Have you lost your memory once again?"

"N-No, of course n-"

"Hunts is female, of course. You know her as the one who found pleasure in boiling those in a pot of the world's finest tea-"

"No tea is fine! Are your taste buds non-existent!" Hunts suddenly exclaims, before shoving past Virion and welcoming herself inside. "By the way, your décor sucks! You could have at least got some spiders!" She shouts down the corridor.

"You should remember Villager, correct? My most loyal friend – and worker. Ah… Nobody quite knows how to serve a head on a platter like him… His clean sweep on Validar was a work of art!" The memory causes Virion to gulp, and the young boy simply nods, before stepping inside to… Well, nobody really knows what Villager is ever going to do.

"Finally, the one you are yet to meet." The young witch smiles lightly. "This is Claus; he is my boyfriend."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Claus says, though the boy seems almost sarcastic with his words!

The archer examines the young boy in front of him… Upon first glance; Claus looks almost normal. Second glance? He reminded Virion of a ragdoll – a dark, scruffy, ginger-haired ragdoll.

"What is your father going to say about this?"

"Which one?"

"Very funny, Ashley – wait, did you just—"

"No! I did not! Also, it does not matter what either you or Frederick think anyway!"

"It does not matter what Virion or I think about what?" A much deeper tone says – Frederick's tone.

Ashley's face goes white, and as she goes to open her mouth to speak, Virion speaks up first. "It does not matter what we think of their poor costumes."

Frederick smiles warmly – too warmly.

" _Haha! I am not a mug, Virion. Both of you better stop lying to me right now or-"_

Suddenly, both Ashley and Claus disappear; presumably they are both making themselves at home. Well, and Ashley has used her magical ways to avoid the inevitable lecture, for now. This leaves Virion and Frederick. Alone. The archer sweats nervously, knowing that the warm grin is in fact a death sentence – a death sentence that he is probably going to, ironically, live to regret.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, the place is blazing! Literally, blazing. It is on fire.

Frederick left Captain Falcon in charge of the kitchen. He knew that there were only some skull shaped cookies in the oven, but that was apparently too much for Captain Falcon and Chomper – Count Chompula – to handle!

"Right, right! I'll go get the cookies; you put the fire out!" Douglas shouts, before diving into the flames. Chomper soon begins looking around frantically!

Finally, his eyes land on a fire extinguisher. The plant pulls out two of his vines, where he wraps them around the extinguisher! Now firmly held in his vines he…

Stands there. He's a plant. Plants do not know how to use these things.

He slaps one vine around, until at last it hits a switch of some sort, and foam begins to go everywhere! Slowly, the blaze weakens, and it becomes apparent that the oven is off. A few moments more, and the fire goes out – revealing one motionless body…

"Falcon! Falcon!" Count Chompula yells, scurrying over to the man.

No response.

Chomper lowers his head, but just out of the corner of his eye, he sees an arm rapidly go up in the air – a tray in its hand.

"I…I GOT THE COOKIES!" A familiar voice booms, and in a split second, Captain Falcon is back on his feet; proudly holding the tray in the air as if it was a trophy. Suddenly, the bounty hunter slams the tray onto the counter. "Smother them in icing and nobody will know what happened – it will be our secret!"

Before Chomper can even begin to respond, Douglas is sprinting out of the door, leaving Count Chompula with all the mess that they created…

One hour later, and the party was in full swing! Music, booming throughout the rooms; Food – both burnt and cooked to perfection – being eaten with joy and one man; who is called 'Cid'; is enjoying the tea that has been provided.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The famed tactician, Robin, swings the door open. He finds someone in a bedsheet standing before him.

"Sweet or sweet!" The voice cheers.

"Gaius, it is 'Trick or treat!'" Robin corrects the man.

"Yeah, yeah. Just put some candy in the sack, so I can go steal some candy from a baby." Robin sighs, and places a fair amount into the man's sack.

"Try not to get arrested this year!" Gaius laughs at Robin's comment, before sprinting off down the path, so he can satisfy his sweet tooth. Robin closes the door, and-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He swings the door open; where he finds two familiar faces standing before him – or they would be, if the two individuals weren't in costume.

"Nya! Werecat Jibanyan and werewolf Zapdos are here for the party!" Jibby cheers, before skipping inside. "I can smell a chocolate fountain – and I am _not_ missing out on that treat!" In a split second, the cat is out of sight.

"Wait up, Jibby!" Zappy says, before chasing after him. With this, Robin closes the door once more-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

He rips the door off of its hinges, before screaming at the top of his lungs. "WELCOME TO THE PARTY OF THE CENTURY! NOW, GET YOURSELF INSIDE, OR GET LOST—" He suddenly calms himself, upon seeing who is standing at the door. "Shigure and Niles? I had no idea you were even coming to this party!" He stands aside, and allows the two to enter.

"Well, myself and Virion both have much in common! We are powerful warriors, and- Robin, why are you laughing?" Shigure questions, upon watching the tactician collapse into a heap of laughter on the floor.

"S-Sorry, I am just amused!" He laughs further. " _Virion, a powerful warrior!"_ He slams his hand onto the floor, still in hysterics.

"Run along, Shigure. I'll hang back here – talk to one of the fan favourite survivors of 'The Nintendo Games'." Niles says. Shigure looks back at the still laughing Robin, before nodding and heading off to join the party. As soon as he is out of sight, Niles laughs also.

"Robin, tell me the story about Virion getting kicked in the face by Sully again!" With that, Robin begins to tell the other, the tale.

As the two laugh, they do not notice a demon child stroll inside; grinning wickedly; while tracing a dagger across the wall… Fake or real? Only the child knows that for sure…

In the centre of the Halloween party is Kazuya! He stands, casting many spells, which summon various spirits and creatures alike – all of which are friendly! Many of the guests admire this, until a blade cuts through one of them. There, Kazuya and the demon child now stand – face to face. They stare into each other's eyes; daring one another to make the first move.

Suddenly, they both lunge forward! The parties first fight was about to kick off. An individual who goes by the name of 'Shinoa' begins shouting: "Fight!"

In a split second, both Kazuya and the demon child now find themselves sat on the floor; and a famed legend stands between them – Ike.

"Now, both of you… You should both learn to resolve matters without violent acts – especially attacking one another with spirits or actual weapons. Would you want to cause harm to others?" The hero questions.

"Yes." Chara responds, looking up at Ike.

"Regardless, you two are not going to ruin this party, understand?" As both Kazuya and Chara go to respond, suddenly a loud scream pierces through the air!

Everybody – literally, everybody – sprints to where the scream came from. There, on the ground is a body. A motionless; in fact; lifeless body. Kneeling just to the corpse's side, is the famed dancer, Olivia. The female continues to sob, shakily wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"A-Apollo Justice." She stammers the name. "He…I just found him like this…" She trails off, before climbing to her feet. As soon as she does so, the three musketeers slide through!

"Well, there is only one solution to this case…" Ike trails off.

"It's right in front of our eyes!" Virion shouts.

"The solution, is that – Olivia is the killer!" Captain Falcon exclaims, pointing his finger boldly and accusingly at the dancer, which causes her to look at him in shock.

"What? No, it's a murder mystery." Ike corrects; calming Olivia in the process.

"I thought it was her too, don't worry bro." The archer whispers to his best bro.

The crowd begins talking amongst themselves, presumably coming up with accusations and stories of how Apollo Justice was killed… The muttering is silenced, when suddenly a voice bellows:

"We're engaged!" Swiftly, everybody turns and in front of them stands both Kilonia and Henry; grinning widely.

"Hey, Kilo? We chose poor timing. Nobody is normal like us! They are too busy trying to get…JUSTICE!" Henry exclaims the punchline.

"Honestly, it's Halloween. What do you expect? Somebody has to die!" She states, rather boldly.

Many individuals exchange a look within the crowd, which leads to Cid yelling: "Let's avenge-"

"I'm Apollo Justice, and I am- Goodness, I am dead? I really am not fine this time…" The dead detective's voice echoes through the room; causing the crowd to turn around and face the corpse once more. However, there is something more…

Above the dead detective's corpse – is his spirit.

Slowly, the young witch shoves her way through the crowd, until she finds herself standing face to face with the dead spirit. Her curious eyes analyse both the ghost and the dead body, disturbing many – including Captain Falcon and Virion, who are cowering behind Frederick.

"So, how did you die?" A ginger-haired boy soon walks through the crowd to stand by Ashley – probably to ensure her safety.

"Oh, erm… I'm not sure. I just kind of… I was standing, alive, with a beverage in my hand. Next thing I know; I felt dizzy. So, I just… Died, apparently." Apollo answers.

"You really aren't much use – are you?" Claus rhetorically asks, taking the ghost aback slightly.

A few moments later, and Ashley has finished her analysis of the body. Everybody turns and looks at her; anticipating her findings.

"Hurry up and tell us what you found already!" Jibanyan the werecat yells.

" _Do_ _not_ _talk to my daughter like that – cat – or I will skin you and your pet parrot."_ Frederick snarls threateningly, silencing both Jibby and Zapdos, if the bird dare say anything more. Claus nods towards Ashley.

"It is evident, that the beverage was in fact the killer weapon. Upon further analysis – thanks to my wand – I know that it was tea—"

"Hunts did it." Falcon suddenly says. "Do not even question it. I have no evidence, but Hunts did it."

All eyes turn to Hunts; who is strangely standing calmly; despite being accused. A few seconds later, and she simply smiles warmly. Extremely warmly. In fact, warmer than the tea that she boiled Palutena to death in – that's how warm.

"Well done, Douglas Jay Falcon!" She says rather loudly. "You can easily put two and two together. You assumed that I killed the detective, and you are correct. You may be wondering why, but I shan't be going into details, because I have much yet to be done." Slowly, the monster hunter backs away to the window; pulling out a gun in the process. Captain Falcon immediately becomes on guard, not wishing to repeat past memories. "You spared my life once – all of you. So, now, I shall return the favour…"

Suddenly, Hunts smashes the window open with her elbow, before smirking slightly.

"This is nowhere near over. I'd thank you for the tea, but I had to waste my poison just to improve on your faults! Now-"

Hunts is cut off, when she is punched unconscious by two young males – Claus and Villager.

"She talks too much." Claus says, and Villager simply nods in response.

Due to the night's events, the party ended early. Cid and Ike both took the body to the morgue; declaring the case closed without any bother to anybody else. Most of the others left early, so they could go… Rethink their life choices and friendship circles – honestly, who's party ends up like this one? Only Ashley, Claus, Villager, Captain Falcon and an unconscious Hunts remain at Virion and Frederick's mansion.

"I guess we should get going…" Ashley trails off.

"Come here." Virion says. "Alone."

"We'll wait down the path for you – the experimental body with us, of course." Claus says; where both the young men walk together; holding one of Hunts's legs each and effectively dragging her across the floor. The young witch walks over to both Virion and Frederick, sighing lightly.

"Claus has our approval." Frederick says bluntly – clearly not best impressed. Ashley's eyes almost seem to gleam happiness at these words.

"He… He showed us, that he could look after our little girl." The archer smiles warmly. The two watch as the young girl smiles ever so slightly.

"I love you both, dads." She whispers ever so quietly; warming the two men's hearts.

"Go on, now." Frederick says. The young witch nods; waves goodbye to them both and then hurries off down the path to catch up with Claus and Villager.

Frederick exits also, to see what mess he has to tidy up, because he knows Virion will definitely not be helping!

"I should get going too, bro." Douglas says; almost seeming slightly sorrowful.

"Hey, Falcon?"

"Yes, Virion?"

"How would you feel, if we went adventuring again?"

Silence.

"The Adventures of Captain Falcon and Virion – Reborn?" The bounty hunter questions.

"Precisely." Virion agrees.

Silence again.

"Let's do it. Let's adventure again – after Christmas!" Douglas yells, punching the air, before running down the path and jumping into his Falcon Flyer. "Until Christmas!"

"Until Christmas, my best bro!" With Virion's words, Falcon starts up his engine and goes flying off into the distance…

"Stop that man!" A loud voice screeches at the top of their lungs! "Have you even _seen_ the state of that kitchen?!" Frederick stops outside of the mansion; ever so slightly panting. "Even a forest fire caused by a Typhlosion would look tidier than the state he and Chomper left it in- Chomper!"

With that, Frederick goes back on the warpath – leaving Virion to look forward to the epic adventures that await him and his best bro once more.


End file.
